mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Potterfan1997
Welcome, to my talk page! You can talk to me here, surprisingly. Archives Archive 1 ~ Eye (I) ~ 16th September, 2010 - 4th January, 2011 Archive 2 ~ Eye Eye Capin' (II) ~ 5th January, 2011 - 11th March, 2012 Archive 3 ~ Eye Eye Eye Senurito (III) ~ 12th March 2012 - 29th September, 2012 ---- Scotch Pine Also, last time I recoloured the dog thing, Sage had a rant at me - so I'm not sure if I should be recolourig it.}} Hi i am so sorry i really didnt want to offend you sorry and thankyou for saying you like my logo i really want to help and i was wondering would it be possible to make a mysims comic series to add on here I just noticed that after i published it. :3 Hair color: Brown Skin tone: White I'd rather have the pose then the background. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 13:23, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I made a word bubble of my request! Moods Thanks! Dear Potterfan, I wish my story (Mysims World) to be removed. I deleted all the stories written on it before, so that people wouldnt read them anymore. My Inactivity is hard to explain do to some reasons (for which I will not list). And I know its out of the blue to post this, but I don't know how to delete my story and my acount (which I know is too impossible) but, can you at least help me delete all of Mysims World?-M8567 (Which before my name changed was Sulli1034) I feel as if it should be taken down, not due to my inactivaty but due a few reasons. I hate to do a buisness first kinda deal, We where quite good friends. I feel as if I need to just get rid of Mysims World. The strange thing is, I actualy do want to become a writer, but I don't belive fanfiction is what I should get into. So If you could, Please Delete my story, I dont want anyone to be dissapointed that all the stories where gone and that think that I didn't even have the thought to even put a little note about it (Even though five people actually read it and in truth it wasn't the best,) And the add is somewhat an eyesore, equal to that of a borded up home in the slums. Im sorry this was all... I don't know how to say it, but please just delete it. It would do me a huge favor, and would benefit the wiki better. Thank you. - Sull1034 (Which You Use To Know Me By) I truly appreciate that, and like you said... I hope are paths somewhow do cross. And have fun with being an Admin! Try to keep the site clean from hackers, rude people, and pedophiles (I felt like that needed to be said.) See ya! -Sulli1034 Re: Email The template for the MSR portals was made on my old computer, which is now in skip somewhere in Manchester. :B But I made a new one and you can't even tell the difference. Just add the sim into the circular blue bit and trim them to fit correctly.}} Dear Vienna, I regarded the world with such a sad sight Could you clarify a bit?}} }} Vandal He got you and Luke in the end of it. Just thought you'd like to know, so you aren't wondering. }} And no problemo, amigo!}} You didn't sign up for the lost in space rp yet. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 14:40, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Another day, another......message? Thought I'd start it up again. }} JOEY RAPPING IN THE DISTANCE Hello Potter! I was wondering if I could request something? ^^" ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 01:10, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Uh, I wanted moods of my sim. She tan and has clara's hair but it's black, her eyes are like Clayton's, her mouth is like Travis's'es(watev) she has a band-aid on her face, freckles and her outfit is that red vest with the skull on it and the gray skirt and thank. --...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 02:03, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I dont have a standing still mood image and thank you! ^u^ --...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 20:35, January 17, 2013 (UTC) -Mariaw I'm Jeffreyotic Can you delete every show i have but the new sim surprise? I want to make a new one but I'd have to much and the other 3 are stupid. にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 20:59, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Could I use some of the what would happen pics for my new fanon game? にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 22:06, March 30, 2013 (UTC) You deleted the one I wanted to delete. にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 14:13, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Legohouse Why can't EA just release all of the character concept images all on one site when the game is released? Oh, and also, in reply to your message to Blanky. I think it was Dentface who made the portal, so you might want to ask him.}} I remember Salin uploading it and so I went through all of his contributions to find it... cos I'm a great guy! }} Let me explain you a thing | It was this one :3 --...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 19:27, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Woah what no I did not say that you were not aloud to visit what who said that what I said I was leaving MH because...well...you know And yeah, it's my school rp thingie I'm sorry if I confused/annoyed you @A@ --...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 19:13, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Humans are allowed too uwu But they might be frowned upon by some since the school have mostly monsters ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 11:42, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Ch-Ch-Chucklevision Skin SO, I changed to the Monobook skin because I like it better. Is there any way to get the shoutbox and create a blog post from it? --にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 01:24, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Teenage in the Space Age }} It doesn't matter now though, so it's okay.}} But I got a ticket on that plane can i go back to chat? Skull is being so Rude! Skull banned me from chat. The reason was he said he was going to marry and have a baby with my little sis' and I got mad a responed with "Shut up!" then he said "thsts not nice" and banned me. Plz help! :( Kendal345 (talk) 21:36, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi, it's Haylee ^^ so I was wondering if you could make this a smilie with the code thankithyou. Thanks!Hollie:loves:mysims :D (talk) 02:20, May 16, 2013 (UTC) New Comic? --MySims Cutie 142 (talk) 20:27, May 23, 2013 (UTC) --MySims Cutie 142 (talk) 18:25, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Bananas are an excellent source of potassium Anyhoo, here's Annie in DS format. Sorry it's not perfect, but it's the best I could do: }} }} Sim request BonBon's Ok, so for my requests, I saw you made the image to the right. Could I use it because it's the same as my request and made by the same person? Thanks! Spaced Out Guy (talk) 21:19, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Costume Chest Thanks! Spaced Out Guy (talk) 16:15, July 27, 2013 (UTC) That's what I was thinking! Really, I kind of gave up on creating a account, but I still want to read pages on the wiki, though. But thanks! -- 20:10, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Timmy Hey Potterfan1997 In need your help during yestarday's episode on the my blog pages, somebody decided to post inappropriate things in the comments section, is there a way that you can block them, Thanks, skittylili22 13:25, January 5, 2014 (UTC)Skittylili22 (talk) Hey Potter? what is the price of Freddo’s? *~❤Booty had me like❤~* (talk) 21:32, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Dear Potterfan 1997, I do not know if you remember me but I used to be a member on MySims Fanon Wiki, however I got banned for spamming however this was 4 years ago now and I think I have learnt my lesson not to spam. Please note: The reason I did not reply to your posts on my talk page was because at that time I moved to Australia and my mother was under peer pressure from cancer so I had to stop editing on the wiki and instead help her out. Thank You Potterfan. Finlay (talk) 13:00, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Viva Fin Yata Dear Potterfan. I would like to thank you for that. I will try to make better pages on MySims Fanon Wiki from now on. The only thing I don't get is the picture thing- will I always have to ask for permission on this Wiki, for on Fantendo and the Animal Crossing Wiki I can use photos as I plea. Please contact me soon before I start editing otherwise I will just presume that I can go without permission and use the photos button as I plea. Thank You, once again, yours sincerely, Viva Fin Yata. Finlay (talk) 14:18, January 12, 2014 (UTC) #Yes it does make sense. Thanks for that! #It still says that I am blocked this is exactly what it says- Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Animal Crossing Leader. The reason given is this: #:Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Viva Fin Yata". The reason given for Viva Fin Yata's block is: "Spamming" #*Start of block: 12:51, January 12, 2014 #*Expiry of block: 12:51, January 13, 2014 #*Intended blockee: 86.139.56.111 You may contact Animal Crossing Leader or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 86.139.56.111, and the block ID is #64. Please include all above details in any queries you make. Return to MySims Fanon. # Thank You Potterfan Because my last message was in white I have reseted my comment to this. Thanks! Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Animal Crossing Leader. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Viva Fin Yata". The reason given for Viva Fin Yata's block is: "Spamming" * Start of block: 12:51, January 12, 2014 * Expiry of block: 12:51, January 13, 2014 * Intended blockee: 86.139.56.111 You may contact Animal Crossing Leader or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 86.139.56.111, and the block ID is #64. Please include all above details in any queries you make. Return to MySims Fanon. Dear Potterfan1997. I do not know if you remember my brother- Geoboy08. He got banned for vandalizing. I got this computer and my brother is not allowed to use it for Wikia otherwise i'll get banned from it. And guess what. Yep. He went on it. He was editing a blog post on the Moshi Monsters Wiki on his '''account. I found him on his profile and I shoo-ed him away. I checked on my account and it said- you do not have permission to edit this as a blocked user has been on the same I.P. Adress. I also suppose this will bring up the fact is Geoboy08 really your brother? Well I am being completely honest here. Thanks. Salut! J'aime TheTasmanianDevil! (talk) 15:05, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ! Yeah. Or he may have went on MySims Fanon while I didn't know he was on my computer but do you know what I or you or another person could do. Awww, Snap! C'mon now by my profile name it says blocked! Look on my MySims Fanon MyPage if you don't believe me. I've got a request for you. Hair: Brown hair in those pigtails exclusive to MySims PC and Kingdom. They're the kind Seamus used for Sapphire's mod. Skin: Tan Eyes: Rosalyn's Lips: Basic Smile used for Roxie, Candy, Poppy and more sims. Accessories: Freckles Glasses: None Outfit: The one used in that picture ----> Thanks! I plan to use her in my next fanon game. --Icecream18 04:27, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Another request. Skin: Pale Hair: Same as before, blonde Accessories: Freckles Eyes: Clara's Lips: Basic Smile Outfit: Lyndsay's- Yeah. I want it done with MSK. I'm just too lazy to do it. --Icecream18 04:48, February 8, 2014 (UTC) These ones file:SapphireFadedJeans.png. --Icecream18 22:11, February 8, 2014 (UTC) I Get The Boogie Woogies Hi. Cmv here. Um, I know you know I don't contribute very much but just so you know, just don't think about promoting me to admin. Ok? Im looking right at you.Cmv2003 (talk) 23:28, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Cmv2003 (talk) 11:33, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Um, I understand you are making a buddy list. Do you need any help? Cmv2003 (talk) 00:43, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Potter, I want you to have this. Cmv2003 (talk) 22:20, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Don't have money on my mind~ Stay Between The Lines Your welcome, I guess.Cmv2003 (talk) 18:35, March 28, 2014 (UTC) }} Potter, Do you make Agents Icons?--Cmv2003 (talk) 19:29, April 24, 2014 (UTC) I have never seen you use your word bubble. It's cool.--Cmv2003 (talk) 22:59, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Pottah, Do you think that I'm stupid that I came here. There are some bad people and they're eating me alive.--SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 12:06, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Is that why they curse though?--SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 19:03, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi So now, you can just relax an edit articles, or even talk to me about other stuff!}} Why? Gizx9Dogs and Stew (talk) 23:21, June 11, 2014 (UTC)Hi Stop Deleting my suff please. Hey Potter. Um, user Gizx9(who Google banned for 3 days but is unbanned now) has a new show. Do you want to vote? If so, leave a message on his talk page.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 21:43, June 15, 2014 (UTC) I'd like a poll.Dogs and Stew (talk) 20:44, June 16, 2014 (UTC) I'd like a poll.Dogs and Stew (talk) 20:56, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey Potter. I have a quick question. Do just admins create the polls because Wii did so when he was active here.--SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 11:47, June 17, 2014 (UTC) You can vote for Odin, Rhonda, Sandra, Travis and Chaz. We haven't changed the last poll in like forever.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 21:55, June 17, 2014 (UTC) I know. I suggested it. I had another suggestion of a poll on the talk page of MySims Wiki: Polls. After this week maybe.--SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 12:26, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Breakfast Muffins Need another poll. Thanks! Dogs and Stew (talk) 01:25, June 26, 2014 (UTC) with love. Hey Hey id you just finish MSSH? I've been done for a while now.Dogs and Stew (talk) 02:10, July 3, 2014 (UTC) PS. If so good for you!Dogs and Stew (talk) 02:10, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Potter, do you think you can help me with my new word bubble? My old one was hard to read. The criteria is on User:SpongeBobfan1258 if you accept. Please and Thank You.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 00:35, July 6, 2014 (UTC) }} Onion Rings Heron isn't gonna answer me from what I know.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 18:06, July 21, 2014 (UTC) He doesn't answer as quickly as other users.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 19:41, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Potter, this is Ben speaking. I read the link and stuff, and I think I know why I was blocked: I was hacked. The hacker must've done some pretty serious stuff on other wikis to get me globally blocked. I want to tell Wikia, but I don't know how to. P.S. Dunka is Spanish for thankyou, and I believe Danke is German? (Just answer on my actual talk page on any wiki) Thanks Potter, I tried to make an account but it didn't work. I contacted Wikia, so hopefully that works. Yeah, okay. Maybe on my wiki (The Renegade Wiki)? LoD. Oh Why! Sorry I would just talk normal on the Wiki. Again, I'm sorry of what I've done. I hope we can become friends and be nice to each other.}} Lets continue editing!}} Fingers to the Bone Hey dude i am a REALLY BIG HARRY POTTER LOVER. Also i really like Sirius Black. NO SPOILERS FROM AFTER GOBLET OF FIRE PLZ :) Pokemon Rules! (talk) 22:07, September 8, 2014 (UTC) '' Pokemon Rules! (talk) 22:13, September 8, 2014 (UTC) This...IS..Survival of the fittest }} Say goodbye to past times }} }} Beautifully Unfinished Is that you wanted it to look like? It was the class="Kingdom Essence" bit which was making it blue, so I just removed it :3}} Hey could you please delete my "WiiU Friend Codes" blog Thanks. --Icecream18 18:05, December 30, 2014 (UTC) The Derp Territory help Do I have to check on my person regularly? ~~50.137.188.53 Re:When your words mean nothing, I go La La La~ Actually, I just had to type MySims mobile on google images and I found this. I don't even need to say what I did next... [[User:Luismi C3a|'Luismi C3a']] [[User talk:Luismi C3a|'wrote this message!']] 20:40, April 5, 2015 (UTC) PS: Also, this videos showed me how to join the pieces: *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJlKxa15whw, *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h39YMJJDe_A, *etc. Hold Back The River Did you have any ideas on a style or should it just be a generic "sims" theme? ...I have no imagination }} I'm still here (and I need help) Hi, sorry to bug you after being gone for so long but I've...massively screwed up my wordbubble and I can't figure out how to fix it? Please help, I've examined my second one and I can't figure out the difference in the source codes. I've tried make it 250px manually but it just displays that px thing whenever I do. Currently the image is MASSIVE. If you have the time, please explain to me how to keep it from doing that in the future so I don't have to bug anymore people about it. Or possibly link me to a resource? This is the nightmare.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 21:53, April 12, 2015 (UTC)Crash Man (I'm still here!) Please delete http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Icecream18/Adopt_YOUR_unipuss_today! -IC Btw do you remember me? XD}} If you're referring to my bubble I saw the first message, thank you }} }} }} This is the boopinest game I've ever played! Josh, Ghastly brought up Jamesadventures because he, you know, IS JamesAdventures Unless you were joking, in which case I had a good laugh either way }} Lol so do I get commission for that? I'm the friggin' Bounty Hunter of this wiki XD}} So I'm Gon' Work Work Work Everyday . I think imma record it for two weeks until there's a break from exams and then i'll spend a day doing a big brother binge. Speaking of which, how's your exam/revision shizzle going?}} }} Has Pigeon Poopenheimer Not Done Enough? }} Do you recall not long ago, we would walk on the sidewalk~ }} }} }} }} The Genome Soldiers Sim Request Just message me whenever's a good time, or if you can't I can hit up Googles.}} Oh my my, lookin' like a good good time~